Inesperado BNHAWEEK2018
by YossiChann
Summary: Son siete One-shots que participan en la BNHA week 2018. Cada uno con una pareja inesperada y un tema diferente acorde al evento mencionado. -Boku No Hero Academia. -Libro dedicado a las crack Shipps. -Totalmente prohibida cualquier tipo de copia y/o adaptación sin consentimiento previo de alguno de estos One-Shot.
1. Día uno.

**Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Festividad:** ¡Cumpleaños de Kaminari!

 **Pareja:** KamiJirou (Kaminari Denki y Kyoka Jirou).

 **Pareja Secundaria:** IidaMomo (Iida Tenya y Yaoyorozu Momo).

 **Notas:**

•AU donde son héroes profesionales.

•Sé que dije que sólo escribiría para Shipps crack y con poco contenido, pero esta es una excepción que va dedicada a -Chxrgebolt *on Wattpad*.

¡Espero que te guste!

_

 _ **Tan eterno como lo que siento.**_

Jirou no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Arrugó el entrecejo desconcertada, trató de estudiar el tono de voz de su interlocutor, y se dió cuenta de que no cuadraba con absolutamente nada. Enderezó el cuello de su flexionada postura y giró la silla apartando la vista de su ordenador, sólo para después, convertir a su novio en la víctima de su patidifusa mirada.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó como si Kaminari hubiera dicho algo que la ofendió.

El héroe soltó un suspiro y se rascó la nuca. Sus mejillas tuvieron la osadía de colorearse de un pálido rosa, casi imperceptible ante los ojos de cualquiera.

—Sé que todos los años te presiono para que me digas lo que me vas a regalar —admitió—, pero esta vez estoy seguro de que no quiero que me compres nada.

—¿Qué mosco te picó, eh? —le dijo con un toque de sorna en su voz—. Me voy a una misión de tres meses, ¿Y al regresar me entero de que mi novio se ha vuelto un amargado?

Kaminari se puso de cuclillas frente a su silla y le tomó las manos con cariño. Jirou acercó su rostro a la cabeza de su novio y le besó los cabellos.

—Nena, hablo enserio.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te regale algo?

—Yo no dije eso. Solo no quiero que me compres nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo que quiero que me regales ese día, no lo vas a encontrar en ninguna tienda, ni en ninguna parte del mundo.

—Ya veo —rió un poco y tomó las mejillas de su novio para unir sus frentes—. ¿Qué quieres que te regale? —preguntó mirándole directo a los ojos.

—Te lo diré el veintinueve de junio.

—¡Oye! —reclamó al ver que se había puesto de pie y comenzó a alejarse—. ¡Kaminari!

—Voy a la tienda —informó tomando las llaves—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Respuestas —logró decir antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Alcanzó a oír que su novio le había dicho algo devuelta pero no entendió qué.

Jirou cayó en cuenta de que el joven tardaría mucho en regresar. Las fans de Chargebolt seguramente lo acosarían y lucharían por una foto a su lado, tal vez dos. Habría sido más conveniente que ella saliera. A diferencia de Kaminari, Jirou era una heroína de espionaje, los medios muy rara vez mostraban su rostro, sus fans no la reconocerían si la vieran por la calle.

Devolvió la vista a su computador. Precisamente estaba realizando un informe para su siguiente misión, pero no lograba concentrarse. Rodó los ojos y giró su silla hacia otro lado. Detestaba ser tan poco profesional que dejaba que sus problemas personales la distrajeran del trabajo. Aunque técnicamente no hubiera problemas. Simplemente era la mera curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza de Kaminari Denki lo que le robaba el pensamiento. Y eso le molestaba.

—¿Una fiesta? —inquirió viendo a Kaminari, dándose vuelta para devolver la jarra de café a la cafetera.

—Al parecer, la agencia quiere patrocinar el cumpleaños de una de sus mejores adquisiciones —respondió fanfarrón posando su mano en la mesa nuevamente—. Incluso van a rentar un gran salón para hacer el evento.

—Vaya, en verdad van enserio —comentó antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café, previniendo quemarse.

—Bueno, el evento va a ser algo formal —informó añadiendo un toque de malicia en su voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —apartó la vista de sus papeles sospechando.

—Tienes que usar un ves.

—Oh no, no lo digas.

—Ti.

—Te dije que...

—Do.

Jirou gruñó y golpeó la mesa con su frente. Aún con los años transcurridos, una parte de esa adolescente que fue en la preparatoria, seguía ahí para seguirle recordando a Kaminari porqué la amaba tanto.

Sonrió y se sentó frente a ella para contemplar su oscuro cabello que brillaba con la luz de aquella mañana.

—Denki —le dijo ella haciendo que su mentón se apoyara en la mesa para verle mejor—, eso de allá se está quemando.

Los colores del rostro del joven desaparecieron inmediatamente. Se levantó de la silla como un rayo y murmurando una obsenidad corrió a la estufa.

—¿Cuándo planeas ayudarme con esto? —reclamó—. ¡Sabes que apesto para cocinar!

—Estoy muy ocupada con estos archivos —anunció haciendo crujir las hojas de papel para reiterar su lectura—, estos canallas son bastante discretos. Además —dio un sorbo de café—, ¿Qué tienen de malo los huevos extra crocantes para el desayuno, ah? —inquirió con burla.

—¡Jirou, hablo enserio!

—Yo igual. El sabor a quemado que dejan en mi boca es único —se rió y ocultó su rostro tras sus papeles.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan sarcástica y a la vez tan amable? —se quejó dejando caer su exhausto cuerpo en la silla nuevamente.

—Hey, Denki, tengo que decirte algo —le dijo bajando sus papeles—. ¡Hablo enserio! —aclaró al recibir su mirada irritada.

—Ya, suéltalo.

—Es probable que para ese día vaya a llegar algo tarde. Esta misión se está complicando demasiado. Tal vez se extienda más de lo previsto y llegue un poco tarde.

—Bueno, supongo que mientras puedas llegar, no hay de qué preocuparse —comentó antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a palpar su cabeza.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó viendo cómo su novio volvía a la cocina.

—Sólo quiero que estés ahí, no importa la hora a la que llegues. Pero no olvides usar un vestido. Llega tarde, pero con un vestido.

Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Bien, ¿Entonces qué quieres que te regale?

—Ah no. Ni creas que porque estoy ocupado vas a distraerme para que te diga.

—¿Quién habló de distracciones?

—Exacto, nadie habló de ellas. Pero no quiere decir que no las haya. Es como mi fiesta de cumpleaños, nadie está hablando de la temática que llevará pero habrá una.

—¿Temática? —inquirió estupefacta con la boca desencajada.

—Así es. Mi jefe me dió chance de elegir una temática para ese día.

—¿Y cuál elegiste?

—Preparate para asombrarte —añadió emoción apagando la estufa y dando media vuelta para cruzarse de brazos—. Elegí fiesta de máscaras.

—Tu misión a Francia sí que te dejó tocado —comentó apoyando el mentón en la mano—. Así que debo llevar una máscara.

—En el trabajo van a repartirlas.

—Entonces, no debo comprarte un obsequio, y tampoco una máscara.

—Puedes comprar un vestido.

—Cállate.

El día esperado finalmente llegó, y ella se estaba carcomiendo la cabeza con respecto a lo que su novio le pediría. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de él, era tan ocurrente, que el tamaño de las tonterías que decía era más grande que su cabeza. Pero él había dicho que lo que quería, jamás lo podría encontrar en una tienda ni en ninguna parte del mundo. Y eso era precisamente lo que le mantenía tan alterada.

No lograba concentrarse en el trabajo, ni siquiera logró terminar su reporte para ello, cosa que le confió a su mejor compañera de equipo, amiga desde la preparatoria, que continuara: Invisible Girl. Previamente conocida como: Toru Hagakure. Ambas hacían un grandioso equipo en todas sus misiones, completando todas y cada una de manera eficiente. Sus respectivos dones eran perfectos para el espionaje y eran respetadas por la gran cantidad de casos que habían resuelto en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Sin embargo, Hagakure no podría asistir a la fiesta de Kaminari, puesto que le había prometido a Jirou que le ayudaría con su reporte y eso le consumiría mucho de su tiempo. Si tenía suerte, lograría llegar unos minutos para divertirse.

Kyoka salió de la agencia, luego de disculparse y agradecerle a Toru por su ayuda por milésima vez, y fue al departamento que compartía con Denki para arreglarse. Había mantenido muy bien oculto el vestido que le había encargado a Creati, su mejor amiga. Ella había sabido manejar muy bien la explicación que le había dado, puesto que no fue capaz de mostrarle un boceto del diseño que quería.

Los colores blanco y azul ultramarino favorecían a su tono de piel. Lucía sus hombros descubiertos para parecer atrevida a los ojos de su novio, era su forma de vengarse por mantenerla en suspenso todo ese tiempo. Aunque la falda había quedado más pomposa de lo pensado. Trató de restarle importancia para no dejar que eso le impidiera disfrutar de esa noche. Se sentía ansiosa por ver lo que su novio le preparaba, pero al llegar a la fiesta, esgrimió una actitud tan ufana, que nadie sospechaba que por dentro se moría de nervios.

Le extrañó el echo de que las hostes no le proporcionaran ninguna máscara. Dijeron que habían sido órdenes del auténtico cumpleañero y la dejaron entrar. Era la única en el gran salón que llevaba el rostro descubierto, como la única rosa blanca entre tantas negras.

—Al fin llegas —le dijo una joven alta acercándose para abrazarla. Al instante reconoció a su antigua vicepresidenta de clase.

—Qué gusto verte, Yaomomo, te estaba buscando.

—Gusto en verte, Jirou —le dijo Iida bajando la cabeza en un ademán de saludo.

—Lo mismo digo —le respondió al novio de su amiga. Miró con gusto que ambos llevaban máscaras a juego—. ¿Cómo van las cosas en Idaten?

—Sobre ruedas —admitió con una sonrisa. Momo lo abrazó del brazo con orgullo—. Hemos reclutado a muchos héroes grandiosos. Tensei ha estado muy feliz con nuestros logros.

—Eso es increíble, felicidades a ambos —dijo Kyoka con dulzura—. Sería un placer colaborar con ustedes en algún momento.

—Tendrémos muy en cuenta aliarnos con tu agencia en algún caso. Esperamos que tus jefes piensen igual.

—Serían muy ingenuos de no ser así —los tres intercambiaron risas ante lo dicho—. ¿Han visto a Kaminari? —preguntó.

—Ahora que lo dices, lleva toda la noche desaparecido —respondió Momo volteando a ver a su pareja.

—No debe de tardar, ya he enviado a decirle que llegaste para que inicie el espectáculo.

—¿De qué espectáculo hablas, Iida? —quiso saber Kyoka en el momento que las luces se apagaron y el pianista de fondo iniciaba una pieza.

—Buenas noches a todos, y gracias por venir —la voz de Chargebolt se escuchó por todo el salón, puesto que hablaba por un micrófono—. Esta noche quisiera presentarles a mi novia, aunque estoy seguro de que todos la conocen, ella es la mejor heroína de espionajes de la historia: la señorita Hearphone Jack.

Un reflector blanco apuntó a Kyoka. Momo e Iida retrocedieron unos pasos para no ser iluminados y aplaudieron con el resto de invitados. Jirou se limitó a sonreír incómoda y a saludar con la mano. No dejaba de pensar en que haría pagar a su novio por semejante humillación.

—Seguro que ya notaron que no tiene nada en las manos. Lo que significa que no me compró nada, como se lo pedí —continuó hablando Kaminari. Ella volteó a todos lados para buscarlo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte—. Seguro que me extrañas, ah —cantareó.

—¿Dónde estás? —quiso saber ella mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas qué te dije antes de este día? —ignoró su pregunta y respondió con otra—. ¿De qué hablamos?

—De tu regalo, tonto, me dijiste que no querías que te comprara nada.

Las célebres risas de los invitados se hicieron presentes por esa respuesta. Jirou se sintió menos nerviosa y se permitió lucir una sonrisa orgullosa. Estaba experimentando una sensación tan similar a la que le inundaba al burlarse de Denki en la preparatoria.

—Quieres saber qué es lo que quiero que me regales, ¿no es así? —habló el cumpleañero luego de las risas—.

—Quiero saber en dónde estás.

—Está bien —rió un poco—, lo sabrás cuando termine el juego.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más, las puertas del salón se abrieron y comenzaron a entrar numeroso hombres, todos usaban la misma máscara, todos eran rubios y todos tenían una estatura muy similar. Kyoka miró a todos esos individuos confundida, las manos le temblaron cuando comenzaron a rodearla, y ella sólo trataba de encontrar a su novio con su simple vista.

—Aquí estoy —se escuchó nuevamente la voz de su novio en el sistema de sonido—, estoy en alguna parte de aquí. Prometí decirte lo que quería como regalo este día, y lo sabrás cuando me encuentres.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—¿Acaso rechazarás este reto?

Jirou rió y se llevó una mano a la frente. Bajó la cabeza para poder ocultar sus ojos un momento, y luego, comenzó a estudiar a todos esos hombres. Estos le abrían el paso cuando se movía entre ellos arrastrando sus opacos ojos por cada uno. Ella se esforzaba por identificar a Denki, pero unos eran demasiado altos, otros muy bajos, uno parecía tener la cara cuadrada, otro el mentón muy puntuiagudo, y uno más el rostro muy redondo. Los que realmente poseían un físico similar, simplemente sabía que no eran. Incluso si tenían la misma masa, altura o extravagante peinado, ella sólo sabía que esa persona no era Denki. Pasado apenas unos minutos se cruzó de brazos orgullosa y captó la atención de todos.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo con un deje de confianza.

—Pero acabas de empezar...

—Kaminari —le interrumpió mirando a su alrededor—, no puedo hacerlo porque tú no estás aquí.

Se escuchó cómo los invitados se mostraban sorprendidos por esa inesperada deducción. Sin embargo, Kyoka giró sobre sus talones con orgullo cuando la puerta de tras de ella se abrió, y un joven rubio apareció. Vestía el miso traje que todos, la misma máscara y el mismo peinado también. Pero cuando se retiró la máscara, Kyoka comprobó que no era como todos.

Los invitados aplaudieron conmovidos. Kaminari se acercó a ella, siendo iluminado por el reflector blanco, y tomando sus manos le dió un beso corto en los labios. El joven tenía en la cabeza un micrófono de mano libre. Retrocedió dos pasos sin soltar sus manos y todos miraron expectantes la escena.

—Siempre tuve la corazonada de que eras una especie de bruja —se escuchó una breve risa por parte de todos—, porque sólo un hechizo muy poderoso, podría hacer que me enamorara tan perdida y ciegamente de tí.

Las invitadas, soltaron un ruido oriundo de su conmoción, y a Kyoka se le coloraron las mejillas. Kaminari, sin embargo, continuó con su discurso:

—Como lo prometí, te diré lo que quiero que me regales esta noche —anunció finalmente—. Tiempo atrás te dije que lo que quiero, no lo podrías comprar, y es verdad, el dinero es efímero y superficial, cualquier cosa que podamos adquirir con él terminará por agotarse. Pero esta vez, sólo por esta vez quiero que mi regalo sea duradero y pleno, quiero que sea algo que me acompañe día, noche y tiempo, mucho tiempo, justo como lo has hecho tú. Y es que lo que quiero que me regales, es algo que sólo tú puedes darme. No lo encontraré en ninguna tienda ni en ninguna parte del mundo, porque todo lo quiero lo tienes tú —hizo una pausa y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su novia que estaba al borde del llanto—. Jirou, este año quiero un regalo distinto a todos los anteriores, algo que ni el dinero podrá comprar y ni el tiempo deteriorará. Jirou, este año, quiero que mi regalo sea tan eterno como lo que siento.

—Denki... —moduló en un susurro que terminó por perderse en el espacio, al ver que su novio se incaba sobre una rodilla sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

—Jirou, quiero que esta noche, me regales el honor de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, y me concedas ser tu esposo.

Y sin más, abrió la pequeña caja y exhibió el anillo de oro que reposaba en ella, con una pequeña piedrita morada en él. Todos los invitados aplaudieron, y Jirou ocultó sus labios tras sus manos. Su cuerpo fue inundado de tantos sentimientos que no cabían dentro de ella. El corazón se sobrecargó, palpitaba violentamente y sus mejillas se sobrecalentaron. Apenas fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza cuando le tendió su trémula mano a su novio.

Denki, en ese momento, sintió que algo dentro de él explotó de forma tan descomunal y estrepitosa, que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse. Con cuidado colocó el anillo en el dedo de la mujer que más amaba, y se puso de pie sólo para abrazarce como si nunca más lo volvieran a hacer. Y aunque en algún momento, en el día de su boda, dirían el acepto que los uniría por el resto de sus vidas, ambos sabían que incluso antes de ese momento, en el que el jolgorio de los invitados dificultaba escuchar sus jadeos acompañados por las lágrimas de genuina felicidad, eran conscientes de que querían estar juntos para siempre.


	2. Día Tres

**AU:** ¡Villanos!

 **Pareja:** ShigaNeji (Shigaraki Tomura y Nejire Hado).

 **Pareja secundaria:**

BakuToga.

 **Nota:**

•Los héroes son villanos y los villanos son héroes.

•OOC de acuerdo a la personalidad que pillé que tendrían en este universo.

•En este Shot, Shigaraki usa su verdadero nombre: Shimura Tenko.

 _ **Estrellas y colores.**_

Desde que Toga se fue, Tenko ya no es el mismo. Sigue sonriendo, sigue siendo animado, sigue haciendo exactamente las mismas cosas que hacía antes de que ella se marchara. Pero nadie podía entender la razón por la que su simple presencia emanaba un aura de dolor y melancolía. No esperaban que la partida de la rubia no le hiciera daño, a todos les dolía ya no verla. Pero quién sobresalía de todos era él, su mejor amigo.

Ya había sufrido una vida difícil, siendo rechazado por el simple hecho de ser nieto de Shimura Nana, una de las villanas más desalmadas de la historia. La cruda reputación que su familia tenía de ir arrastrando buenas personas a las garras del mal, le afectaba en su día a día. Sufriendo de abusadores frecuentemente, de rechazo, antipatía y humillaciones. Pero entonces, fue cuando Himiko Toga llegó a su vida, ofreciéndole amistad sincera desde la secundaria. Lo impulsó a ser mejor, moldeando su deprimente personalidad hasta convertirlo en alguien noble y alegre. Ella fue la primera en creer en él, y en su sueño de convertirse en el mejor héroe del mundo para limpiar su nombre.

Pero ahora, ella ya no estaba ahí.

Nadie lo entendía, ella siempre sonreía angelicalmente, hacía comentarios de belleza y de alguna manera sentían ganas de protegerla. Parecía ser tan indefensa, tan dulce, incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Era como una niña. Aún llevaba un bolso con colores y plumas con diseños de pastelitos. Organizaba pijamadas y usaba la suya con estampado de gatitos. Ahora, aquellos momentos de diversión permanecían en los recuerdos de cada estudiante en la clase A, atormentándolos por no haberse percatado del momento en que cambió, en el que simplemente decidió alejarse.

Era increíble que una chica tan inocente como ella, que aspiraba a ser una poderosa heroína, hubiera terminado por ser exactamente lo opuesto a lo que una vez soñó.

El timbre que indicaba el final de las clases sonó. All For One, le indicó a su clase que podía retirarse. Todos le obedecieron, evitando a toda costa mirar el pupitre que una vez estuvo ocupado por la única chica del salón. Tal vez por los recuerdos que despertaban en sus mentes.

—¿Hey, Tenko, no vas a venir? —preguntó Jin Bubaigawara, el aspirante a héroe conocido como Twice.

—Pueden adelantarse a los dormitorios —les dijo él—, hay algo que quiero hacer.

Dabi y Twice miraron a Stain, a quien habían otorgado la última palabra. Este suspiró y bajó la cabeza, no era exactamente el tipo de persona expresiva, pero se preocupaba por sus amigos si sentía que algo iba mal. Se acercó a Tenko, quien sonreía sin un ápice de duda.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros?

—Lo estoy —afirmó con la cabeza—. No me demoraré mucho.

—Si te tardas ordenarémos comida y no podrás alcanzar —le advirtió Dabi mientras daban media vuelta alejándose.

—¡Guardenme un poco! —exclamó Tenko en una risotada. Una que pronto de extinguió al verlos alejarse.

En silencio, se giró hacia el escritorio de su maestro, quién le observaba con su desfigurado rostro a causa de la pelea que tuvo con el sucesor de su abuela varios años atrás.

—Tenko, ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó al ver que sus manos temblaban, sus labios también, había bajado la cabeza con dolor, como si el simple hecho de mantener la frente en alto fuera una tortura.

El joven de acercó al héroe y le entregó una carta que había encontrado en su habitación esa mañana. Tan pronto como lo hizo, las lágrimas comenzaron descender por sus mejillas hasta el mentón. El hombre, abrió con confusión la carta doblada, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse al reconocer la letra con la que fue escrita:

 _Querido Tenko._

 _Sé que últimamente no te has aplicado la mascarilla que te enseñé, tonto. Tus ojeras son horribles y notorias. Pero esa no es la razón por la que he escrito esta carta._

 _Quisiera decirte que lamento haberte decepcionado, lamento mucho haberme ido. Me duele haberte abandonado, eres la persona a la que más me hirió dejar atrás. Sin embargo, no pienso volver._

 _Ambos sabíamos que ésto pasaría, y te agradezco que hayas intentado detenerme, pero al final he tomado mi decisión. Ahora trabajarémos de lados opuestos, y escribo esto para decirte adiós. Supongo que ya no podremos ser amigos, ¿verdad?_

 _Sé que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, trataré de matarte. Y tú estás obligado a hacerme lo mismo. Lo sabes. Tenemos que aceptarlo. Tenemos que aceptar que desde ahora somos rivales, y escribo esta carta con lágrimas en los ojos, para pedirte que por favor no llores por mí, ódiame. Ódiame como odiaste a tu familia, como odias a los villanos y como odias a Bakugou. Por favor, trata de matarme, y más que nada, hazlo. No sufras por mí, esfuérzate en superarte para acabar conmigo, porque planeo seguir creciendo, mucho más de lo que ya lo he hecho._

 _Adios, Tenko, espero que me entiendas cuando te enamores._

 _—Himiko Toga._

All For One dejó caer el papel y abrazó a su alumno, quién no dejaba de llorar por recordar a la chica que una vez fue su amiga. No lograba entender, ¿Cómo fue posible que ella se enamorara ciegamente de Bakugou Katsuki, el rey de las explosiones asesinas?

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, su garganta se secaba lentamente. Apenas encontró las fuerzas suficientes para despedirse de su maestro y regresar a los dormitorios. Todos se habían reunido en las habitación de Chisaki, tratando de cubrir con juegos y bromas el vacío de pensar en la persona que faltaba. Por un momento, por un fugaz momento todos menos él habían logrado engañarse a sí mismos, y se fueron a la cama sin sentir la misma aflicción en sus corazones.

En su habitación, Tenko miraba el techo deseando que el tiempo avanzara más rápido para poder distraerse un momento del dolor que sentía lo antes posible. Entre más deseaba que llegara la hora, esta más se demoraba en avanzar, pero finalmente su celular había iniciado a vibrar, anunciando que por fin todos estaban dormidos.

Shimura Tenko se puso de pie y se colocó su abrigo negro y sus botas de salir. Tomó las debidas precauciones de que nadie le seguía y se dirigió a ese lugar, ese que distaba de la academia y estaba lleno de árboles y arbustos, ese en el que estaba seguro de que nadie los vería. Se dirigió donde era costumbre, y al haber llegado primero se dedicó a esperar. Encaró a las estrellas exhalando una minúscula nube de vapor y pensó que eran hermosas. Lentamente comenzó a afligirse, no podía evitar pensar en su ex amiga cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, así como tampoco podía evitar el sentirse herido.

Pasaron los minutos, tuvo que esperar más de la cuenta, ella aún no había llegado. Pensó que tal vez tenía problemas para (al igual que él) escabullirse de sus respectivos compañeros. No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido antes de que lograra escuchar su voz llamarle, y en ese momento, fue cuando Himiko Toga salió de su cabeza un instante.

—Tenko —le dijo con su suave y melodiosa voz.

Shimura sintió una flor inmensa abrirse en su corazón, estaba mirando a Nejire Hadou acercarse a él entre la penumbra de la noche. Salió de entre los arbustos y fue bañada por la luz de la luna. Su abrigo era similar al de él, con la diferencia de ser blanco, sus botas a juego le favorecían al caminar, y no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos zarcos que le robaban el control de su cuerpo.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca, ella le abrazó por debajo de sus hombros y apoyó su rostro en el pecho del joven, y él, correspondió al abrazo besando la coronilla de su cabeza antes de apoyar en ella su mentón. Al suspirar, dos lágrimas se le escaparon. Pero ni una más. Entonces ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos buscaron los de su amado, quien tomó con cariño sus mejillas y acercó sus rostros. Sintieron sus respiraciones chocar antes de unir sus labios en un beso del cuál, la única espectadora era la luna.

Se sentía amnésico al estar a su lado. Era como si cada vez que iba a verla, pudiese salir del mundo real y entrar a uno nuevo, dónde no existía nada más a excepción de Nejire Hado, la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Estar con ella era como frenar el curso del espacio y del tiempo, era como ir a visitar un momento las estrellas y regresar con mil colores de la mano. Era la dosis perfecta para una vida tan muerta como la de él.

En el nocturno silencio de un lugar oculto, dos amantes se escondían de la sociedad por horas que ellos se encargaban de volver eternas. El joven, sentado debajo de aquel frondoso árbol con su amada entre sus brazos, olvidaba todo sufrimiento que arrastraba con él.

«Qué débil» pensó el varón al sentir una indescriptible corriente arrasar por todo su cuerpo. El palpiteo acelerado de su corazón y el cosquilleo de su estómago le convencían cada vez más de sus sospechas: en verdad se había enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué todo lo que su corazón anhelaba estaba del lado del mal? Ella era una villana, a su corta edad cometió actos de terrorismo que habían acabado con millares de vidas en un santiamén. Pertenecía a un grupo conocido como "The Big 3" que era considerado ejemplar en el mundo de los villanos. ¿En qué momento pasó? Ni él era capaz de recordarlo. Dudaba que ella lo fuera.

—Lamento la demora —habló la chica en un susurro—, habían demasiados pájaros en el alambre.

—Si aceptaras mi propuesta, no tendrías que vivir ocultándote —le dijo con la voz ronca sumergiendo la nariz en su cabello.

Pensó que tiempo atrás, Toga quizás había hecho lo mismo que él hacía en ese momento, con la diferencia de que lo había convertido en un error. Pero él no caería en ese camino. Él iba a convertirse en un héroe que salvaría a cientos de personas, y para eso, quería iniciar salvando a Nejire Hadou de las garras del mal.


	3. Día Cuatro

**Tema:** ¡Magia y Mitad animal!

 **Pareja:** InaCamie (Inasa Yoayarashi y Camie Utsushimi).

 _ **Hacia ninguna parte...**_

El silbante viento se abría paso en el copioso bosque. La temperatura disminuía paulatinamente. El cielo había sido pintado de un pálido gris. Hasta las aves, que siempre ornamentaban el lugar con sus melodiosos cantos, habían decidido callar para no romper con el irreal ambiente frívolo e inocuo a simple vista. Tan tranquilo, que era hipnótico.

Se escuchaba a la distancia el crujir de las hojas secas del suelo. Una figura delgada y un tanto baja se movía entre los frondosos árboles y arbustos. Se protegía del frío de otoño con una vieja capucha negra, tan larga, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y las mangas holgadas, se extendía más allá de sus finas y delicadas manos.

Miraba con cautela a su alrededor, exhalando un rastro de vapor de sus labios. Observaba muy bien en dónde pisaba para no caer presa de alguna trampa que cualquier cazador hubiese colocado y olvidado. Tan sólo buscaba dónde poder ocultarse y no volver a ser vista por nadie más. No en mucho tiempo, no quería volver a ver los trincheros y el fuego amenazar con matarla mientras oía maldiciones y gritos desde todos los angulos a su alrededor.

Un estrepitoso y rauco rugido se abrió espacio entre el bosque, haciendo que los pajaros que se ocultaban en las copas de los árboles, huyeran despavoridos ante aquella latente amenaza. Sin embargo, luego de aquella intimidante aparición, se diluyó hasta demostrar que aquel ruido no había sido un rugido, sino un quejido. Su fuerza amenazadora se convirtió en un lamento de dolor. Y los únicos oídos a los que alcanzó a llegar, fueron los que pertenecían a aquella misteriosa figura.

Con recelo, y sin saber si era lo más conveniente por hacer, se dejó guiar por sus oídos y se abrió paso para llegar al lugar de donde provenían aquellos lastímeros quejidos. Entonces, cuando se percató de que estaba a escasos metros de su destino, decidió ocultarse entre los arbustos y mirar con sigilo a aquello que llamaba su atención. Fue entonces cuando la perplejidad se apoderó de todo su ser al ver a un enorme y feroz oso de un brillante pelaje negro, atrapado entre los resecos y espinozos matorrales.

Al observar con más detalle, pudo ver que aquellos matorrales estaban a los pies de lo que parecía ser un pequeño cerro. En su mente comenzó a crear la imagen de aquel magnífico animal rodando hacia abajo a causa de un mal paso, quedando atrapado así entre aquellas plantas muertas. Sin embargo, la razón por la que no se levantaba, y en cambio se retorcía de dolor en su lugar no cuadraba.

«¿Se habrá herido?» pensó para ella misma mientras escuchaba a la bestia quejarse de dolor.

Pasando saliva, se armó de valor para salir de su escondite, y acercarse con cautela al animal que se removió con temor al verla. La joven, se retiró el gorro de su capucha y le permitió ver su pálido rostro, sus carnosos labios que lucían un poco incoloros por el frío, y su cabello claro que brillaba aún con los débiles rayos de sol. El oso, se detuvo de inmediato y la miró fijamente, era como si pudiese estudiar cada una de las facciones de su rostro y memorizarlas, para atesorarlas en su memoria por siempre.

La joven se acercó lentamente a él con una mano extendida, pidiendo permiso para poder posarla sobre su oscuro y brillante pelaje. Aún con timidez, al poder alcanzarlo el oso no se opuso, y estabilizó ligeramente su ronca respiración. La chica asintió despacio con la cabeza, y examinando al animal con la vista, notó que tenía ensartadas en su cuerpo numerosas espinas, de las cuales apenas se percibía la sangre que se escurría de sus heridas. Como lo supuso, el animal era inmovilizado por una gruesa cuerda muy tensa en todos sus nudos. Y entonces, al llevar los ojos a las patas del animal, notó que una de las traseras había caído en una trampa de osos de las que tanto se había cuidado. Todo era obra de los no mágicos.

La joven comenzó a buscar el nudo de origen de la cuerda, y entonces, con mucho trabajo lo deshizo. De esa forma continuó con los otros puntos de tensión, hasta que el cuerpo del animal quedase en libertad. Después, con cuidado retiró el seguro de la trampa de osos y logró hacer que la gran pata del animal también se eximiera. Antes de continuar, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la espiaba, y entonces, de su capucha extrajo una varita de madera de roble oscuro.

Ella no lo notó, pero el animal había abierto aún más los ojos al ver aquel instrumento.

La misteriosa joven hizo que de la punta de su varita, naciera una chispa de luz verde agua, y entonces al acercarla a las heridas del animal, eran sanadas de inmediato, cerrándolas e incluso limpiando su sangre. Las espinas caían al suelo siendo expulsadas por la magia de la joven y entonces el oso comenzó a sentirse cansado, no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para agradecerle a la chica por ayudarlo, cuando lentamente comenzó a alejarse y perderse entre el bosque.

En un mundo tan cruel, donde la gente era mala y necia, las brujas y las magas eran confundidas, causando así temor a los ciudadanos que no tenían contacto con las cosas mágicas y fantásticas.

La presencia de las magas no era tan mala como la de las brujas, pero eso no quería decir que fuera buena. Su aura mágica atraía a seres molestos y macabros, como duendes, trols, adas y otras tantas que no eran tan buenas como los cuentos infantiles decían, sino todo lo contrario. En cambio las brujas, atraían a demonios y tragedias además de aquellos seres que llevaban infortunio a los pueblos.

Incluso si Camie hubiese logrado explicar su verdadera identidad en aquella fatídica y fría noche, no habría servido de nada. Los trincheros habían regresado. El fuego que los campesinos habían prendido a su humilde casa la obligó a salir de ella, siendo así, víctima de los dos fornidos hombres que la sujetaron con rudeza por las muñecas. Prácticamente la arrastraban hacia la hoguera del centro del pueblo.

"¡Quemen a la bruja!", "¡Maten a esa blasfema!", "¡Acabemos con el mal!".

La cabeza de Camie fue inundada de todos aquellos gritos que la acosaban sin razón, y entonces comenzó a llorar al ver que su tiempo final se acercaba, pero nadie pareció valorar sus lágrimas, y en cambio fue origen de burlas y chistes obsenos.

Entonces, de entre todo el bullicio que lentamente la llevaba a la muerte por más que forcejara, un rugido se hizo presente captando la atención de todos. Un enorme oso negro y feroz salió de entre el bosque y ahuyentó a los aldeanos. De un zarpazo, hizo que uno de los hombres que sujetaban a la joven saliera volando, y el otro la soltó por voluntad propia.

Los campesinos no tardaron en ponerse a la defensiva, y apuntaron sus trincheros hacia el animal que volvió a rugir con valor. Camie reconoció entonces aquel pelaje brillante, aquel rugido tan familiar, y a aquellos profundos ojos oscuros.

No esperó ni un segundo más. Subió a la espalda del animal y entonces, ambos huyeron del pueblo y se extraviaron en el oscuro bosque. El oso corrió más allá de donde los gritos los pudiesen alcanzar, y se escabulló hasta llegar a una cueva cercana a una laguna que brillaba de un color azul frío con la luz de la luna. Algunas luciérnagas volaban sobre el agua y entre los arbustos.

Camie bajó de la espalda del oso, y miró cómo se adentraba en la cueva y se perdía entre la oscuridad. Entonces, comenzó a escuchar cómo los gruñidos del animal se distorsionaban y parecían adoptar una audiencia casi humana, la cual, terminó por convertirse en una risotada.

—¡Vaya que eso fue excitante! —exclamó una voz masculina desde el interior.

Camie estaba dudosa, quedó paralizada cuando cuando salió un muchacho vistiendo ropas un poco gastadas, y esbozando una sonrisa brillante, se acercó a ella, evidenciando que aunque fuera más joven, le sacaba casi dos cabezas de altura y guardó silencio sin dejar de sonreír, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras con las que hablaría.

—Hola —dijo sin más—, no estoy seguro de que me reconozcas siquiera. Todo ha sido tan repentino, caray, ¡Pero muy emocionante! Tiene tanto tiempo que no visito el pueblo. Ha cambiado mucho, su gente es muy agresiva por lo que veo... —ella simplemente le miraba en silencio mientras el joven seguía y seguía hablando—. Bueno, debería de empezar. Seguro que no entiendes de lo que hablo —dijo al fin—. Verás, no sé si recuerdes pero hace poco salvaste a un oso de una trampa.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—, eres mitad animal.

—¡Exacto! Eres muy rápida, eso me gusta —celebró palmeando su cabello—. Yo era aquel oso, estaba seguro que ese día moriría, hacía demasiado frío y me estaba desangrando. Pero —hizo una pausa y tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas para después, besar con gentileza y gratitud sus nudillos—, entonces llegaste tú, y con tus gentiles manos manos me salvaste. Siempre estaré agradecido por eso.

—No deberías —comentó ella mirándole a los ojos—. Tú me has devuelto el favor, yo soy quien debería agradecerte.

Entonces el joven comenzó a reír por lo bajo y dejó que las manos de ella reposaran sobre sus heladas mejillas.

—Quisiera estar contigo unos días más —le dijo casi en un susurro—, quisiera protegerte, quisiera asegurarme de que estés bien.

Ella bajó la cabeza, y con una mano se llevó un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oído.

—Yo no tengo a dónde ir —confesó—. Si vinieses conmigo, viviríamos en ningún lado.

—No importa si no tenemos un lugar en el cual vivir, amigos con los cuales contar, o si nos dirigimos hacia ninguna parte. Mientras estemos seguros nada nos hará falta.

La joven se rió por lo dicho, como si le hubiesen contado una experiencia tan dulce que inevitablemente resultaba graciosa.

—Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre —le dijo.

—Mi nombre es Yoayarashi Inasa —respondió haciendo una reverencia—, desde ahora quisiera servirte.

—Mi nombre es Camie Utsushimi —respondió—. Desde hoy, puede que estemos juntos.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía en aquel entonces, pero acababan de reunirse con la persona que más amarían por el resto de sus vidas.


	4. Día Cinco

**Cita en:** ¡Un restaurante!

 **Pareja:** KamiOcha (Kaminari Denki y Uraraka Ochako).

 **Parejas secundarias:**

BakuToga.

KiriMomo.

SeroJirou.

ShinMina.

 **Nota:** AU Quirckless.

•5,320 palabras de Shot. Okay, oficialmente es el Shot más largo que he escrito ;-;

 _ **No somos nosotros.**_

Al percatarse de la situación en la que estaba se cubrió los labios con la diestra luego de cerrar la puerta de tras de su espalda. Se apoyó en ella y miró la pared de su cuarto sin mirarla. Realmente, en verdad lo había conseguido, por fin se había armado de valor para invitar a Uraraka Ochako a salir.

En su momento se sintió como el hombre más hombre de todos. Primeramente porque cuatro meses atrás dejó su timidez de lado y le confesó sus sentimientos. Aunque si se permitía pensarlo bien, habían sido los inexplicables celos hacia Izuku y el miedo a perderla los que lo impulsaron a hacerlo. Y entonces fue el hombre más hombre y feliz de todos cuando ella le correspondió.

Para secundar las acciones que alimentaban su valor: había logrado besar a su novia. Era algo que simplemente le causaba nervios con sólo pensarlo. Le preocupaba siempre no ser tan bueno haciendo eso y que a ella le molestara y le dijera algo, o peor, que no dijera nada y permaneciera con esa inconformidad. Creía que justo por esa razón habían demorado dos meses en llegar a ese paso. Cuando lo hicieron, se había sentido realmente bien, muy bien. Había sido una experiencia dulce, suave y cálida. Fue como un... ¿Bombón?

Sin duda el mejor de todos.

Desde ese día, el hielo que se interponía entre ellos se rompió drásticamente. No por completo, pero sí era un avance grande. Al menos lo suficiente para que perdieran ese miedo a tomarse las manos en público, en que ella llegara a abrazarle por la espalda o caminaran escuchando música juntos mientras rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo.

Sin duda, desde que inició su relación con Ochako había empezado a sentir que los días eran mágicos. En donde las nuevas experiencias que se avecinaban con una dosis de temor para ambos, eran los dragones. Y el dragón con el que estaba a punto de enfrentarse era horrible, terrorífico, espeluznante, era uno de los peores: la primera cita.

No era que se arrepintiera de haberla invitado, jamás lo haría. Era sólo que hubiera deseado haberse tomado el tiempo suficiente para planear su propuesta. Tal vez así no estaría tan nervioso. Aún se preguntaba el cómo se había metido en semejante lío. Tal vez, había sido cuando se anunció después de la clase de entrenamiento físico que se les dejaría un día entero libre. Todos se habían emocionado por la noticia, y Kaminari sólo pensó en pasar tiempo con su chica.

Se acercó a ella por la espalda, llevándose el índice a los labios para que Tsuyu no le avisara que se acercaba. Entonces le hizo cosquillas por un corto tiempo en el que ella se sobresaltó y rió. Cuando se giró a verlo, tomó sus mejillas en sus manos y le besó la nariz. Se veía muy linda con el uniforme deportivo.

—¡Kaminari! —dijo ella con una sonrisa penosa mientras se cubría los ojos.

—¿Te la puedo robar un momento, Tsu? —preguntó a la amiga de Ochako.

—Adelante —respondió mientras se alejaba e iba con Yaoyorozu y Jirou.

Uraraka le tomó la mano e hizo que pasara el brazo por sus hombros, como siempre. Ambos comenzaron a alejarse del gimnasio para poder hablar más cómodamente.

—¿Qué piensas del día libre que nos darán, Kaminari? —inquirió su novia jugando con sus dedos.

—Justo quería hablar de eso contigo —le dijo—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

—Sí —respondió sin dudar—, ¿a dónde iremos?

Y ahí fue cuando Denki entró en pánico. ¿A donde irían? ¿Cómo era posible que no pensara en eso antes? Ni siquiera sabía a qué lugares le gustaba ir a ella. ¿Debería preguntarle? De inmediato pensó que no. Él era el hombre, se suponía que debía tener el control de la situación.

Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con Kirishima le estaba haciendo mal.

—¿A-ah, te gustaría ir a comer? —preguntó mirando al techo sin saber porqué—. Hay un restaurante en el centro que acaba de abrir.

—Espera —Denki no lo notó, pero ella también se había puesto nerviosa—, ¿Hablas de ese restaurante? —paró de caminar obligándolo a hacerlo también.

—Sí. Digo, si estás de acuerdo. Aunque si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar.

—¡No, no! —comenzó a negar moviendo las manos. ¿Pensaría que es una chica demasiado ordinaria si le decía que le intimidaban los lugares tan prestigiosos?—. ¡Está bien ese lugar! Yaomomo dice que tiene unos peces bonitos.

«¿Tan lujoso es?» pensó Denki y pasó saliva.

—¿E-entonces iremos a cenar allá?

—Sí, claro. Pero podemos hacer más cosas antes de ir ahí, ¿Verdad?

«¿Más?» pensaba preocupado pero le sonrió y tiró suavemente de su mejilla.

—Lo que tú quieras.

—¿A qué hora acordarás la reservación?

—¿A las ocho te parece bien? —trató de parecer seguro. Ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba hacer una reservación.

—S-sí, suena bien.

—Bien.

—Perfecto.

—Sí.

Ambos guardaron silencio. De inmediato, este se volvía más y más incómodo. Se sonreían mutuamente para tratar de ocultar los respectivos nervios que sentían, los cuales eran demasiados como para percatarse de los que experimentaba su pareja.

—Entonces, ¿Te llamo más tarde para ver lo que haremos antes de la cena? —dijo Denki cortando el silencio.

—Sí, claro. Aunque si quieres podemos acordarlo en mi habitación mientras jugamos videojuegos —en verdad amaba a esa chica.

—Bien. Te llamo antes de ir entonces.

—Claro —hubo otro silencio, era como si a través de él pudiesen comunicarse mutuamente por la tranquilidad que aquella nueva y breve conversación les había brindado.

—Te quiero —le dijo él.

—Y yo a tí —respondió acercándose a para darle un beso. Fue corto, aún estaban en la escuela.

Luego de eso ella se despidió y él se fue directo a los dormitorios. Donde entró a su cuarto y apoyó la espalda en la puerta luego de cerrarla de tras de él. Ocultó sus labios de tras de la mano derecha y miró la pared sin mirarla. Realmente, por fin lo había conseguido, en verdad se había armado de valor para invitar a Uraraka Ochako a salir. Una parte de él se sentía feliz. Pero la otra parte, la mayoría, estaba preocupada. Le había dicho que la llevaría a un restaurante lo suficientemente prestigioso para que la familia de Yaoyorozu fuera poco después de su apertura.

Podía parecer poco, pero para Kaminari era algo digno de temer. Ese lugar debía de ser muy especial, y él, no era más que un chico bastante ordinario. ¿Cómo se suponía que pagaría esa cena? Si tan sólo se hubiera detenido a pensar en lo que había dicho, se lamentó por ello y se sentó en la orilla de su cama para apoyar su frente en las palmas de las manos. Sólo para después, levantar la cabeza y reemplazar su semblante dudatibo a uno lleno de determinación. ¡Él pagaría esa cena! Aún guardaba dinero en el banco. Su moto acuática podía esperar.

Con los ahorros que había llevado consigo a los dormitorios podía pagar el taxi que los llevaría. Estaba de más ponerse a costear la cantidad que necesitaría, eso no importaba en absoluto. De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron rotundamente interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de un golpe, y tres familiares personas se hacían presentes.

—¡Vimos tu mensaje, Bro! —exclamaron Sero y Kirishima, quién sujetaba a Bakugou del cuello de la camisa.

—¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! —exclamó poniéndose de pie mirándolos con nervios. Era como si toda su antigua convicción se hubiera desvanecido con aquella emergencia.

—Eso no es importante. Por ahora tienes que decirnos qué pasa —le dijo Eijirou.

—¡Kirishima, suéltame!, ¡bastardo, te mataré! —gritaba Katsuki tironeándose del agarre de su amigo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sero ignorando por completo al rubio.

—Amigos, he metido la pata. Lo he arruinado todo.

—No puede ser tan malo —dijo Kirishima—, ¿Qué hiciste?

—Invité a Ochako a salir —confesó bajando avergonzado la cabeza y ocultando sus ojos tras la diestra.

—¡Bro, eso es genial! —exclamó eufórico Kirishima palmeando su hombro—. ¡Estoy orgulloso de tí! ¿A dónde irán?

—Al restaurante que acaban de abrir en el centro.

—¡Eso es muy caro! —exclamaron los tres contrarios al unísono. Incluso Bakugou se había sorprendido.

—¡Ya lo sé y no me importa! —respondió—, ¡Puedo pagar algo como eso! Los llamé porque estoy perdido con todo lo demás.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tú consideras "todo"? —inquirió Sero llevándose la mano al mentón pensativamente.

—Me refiero a TO-DO —declaró pasando la mano de manera horizontal frente a él—. Nunca he sido de tanta clase como la de ese restaurante. No sé de modales en la mesa, ni caballerosidad, ni nada. ¡Ni siquiera sé decir "hola" con ese famoso lenguaje de los cubiertos!

Liberó un suspiro y después meneó la cabeza preocupado.

—Chicos, ustedes tienen más experiencia en el amor que yo, por favor, ¡Díganme sus secretos!

—Wow, hermano, primero deberías relajarte un poco, la vas a asustar si sigues así de alterado —le dijo Sero pasando fraternalmente su brazo por los hombros del rubio—. Cuando algo le pasa a Jirou, y veo que se comporta de manera diferente, me preocupa. No creo que a Ochako le haga bien verte así, la harás sentir como una carga.

—Sero tiene razón, debes de tomarte esto con calma —corroboró Kirishima—. Nosotros te daremos todos nuestros consejos, pero no creo que podamos ayudarte con eso del lenguaje de los cubiertos.

—Pensaba lo mismo que tú, Kirishima —respondió el azabache en un suspiro—. Pero creo que conozco a la persona indicada para eso.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me vinieron a buscar? —preguntó una vez los invitó a pasar a su habitación.

—Hey, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? —saludó Sero amistosamente, mirando apenas con el rabillo del ojo a Kirishima y Kaminari acercarse con curiosidad a los llamativos estantes mientras que Bakugou, se iba a tirar a la cama como si estuviera en su propia habitación.

—Ciertamente ha sido así —le dió la razón con su semblante tan profundo como siempre—. Han transcurrido exactamente tres días desde la última vez que hablamos.

—Bueno, quisiera pedirte un favor —alcanzó a pescar a Kaminari tirando del cuello de su camisa—. Más bien, Kaminari quiere.

—¿Ah? —balbuceó confundido.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Kaminari?, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—B-bueno, verás —comenzó a rascarse con vergüenza la nuca—. Ochako y yo vamos a ir a comer y, quisiera que me dieras algunos consejos sobre modales en la mesa.

—Me hace sentir sumamente halagado que cuenten conmigo, ¿pero no habría sido mejor que le pidieran ese favor a tu novia, Kirishima?

—¿Eh? —el mencionado giró su cabeza apenas escuchó que lo llamaban—. Yaoyorozu es buena opción, confío en ella. Pero creo que sería más varonil pedirle este favor a otro hombre. Eres nuestra mejor opción, Iida.

—Si ese es el caso, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos —respondió subiendo sus gafas con el dedo corazón—. ¿Puedo preguntar, a dónde irán a comer?

—Irémos al restaurante del centro.

—¿Acaso es ese que acaban de abrir, el de los bonitos peces decorativos?

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntaron tres de las cuatro visitas. Bakugou no demostraba ni un ápice de interés.

—Así es, mi familia y yo vamos a comer ahí cada vez que salimos de la ciudad.

«¿Tan lujoso es?» pensaba preocupado Kaminari al percatarse de que no sólo era un restaurante al que irían, sino una cadena prestigiosa de ellos.

—Wow, eso es increíble, su comida debe ser muy buena —dijo Eijirou mirando con respeto y admiración al delegado de su clase.

—En efecto, sus platillos son de mis favoritos —corroboró llevando una mano a su pecho, y la otra la elevaba firmemente a la altura de su hombro—, incluso tengo una tarjeta de cliente frecuente que me haría sentir muy honrado si aceptaras usarla.

—¿Cliente frecuente? —preguntó Sero.

—Sí, esa tarjeta me brinda acceso a descuentos al ir a comer ahí y al momento de hacer la reservación —explicó a su compañero, después se giró al chico de cabello rubio y añadió—: por favor, acepta que te preste esa tarjeta como muestra de mi agradecimiento por confiarme la responsabilidad de asesorarte con tus modales en la mesa.

Kaminari iba a responder, no obstante, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo para enjugar las lágrimas que nacían en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué has cubierto tus ojos? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo? —espetó Iida con preocupación al ver así a su compañero.

—No es eso. Tu nobleza me ha golpeado tan fuerte que no puedo verte directamente con mis indignos ojos —explicó sólo para después mirarle con fervor—. Muchas gracias por todo, Iida, aceptaré con gratitud que me prestes tu tarjeta. Juro devolverte el favor.

—No hay de qué, lo hago con mucho gusto —respondió con modestia—. Mañana podemos iniciar con los consejos.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora disculpen, pero debo irme —respondió el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Eh, a dónde vas? —preguntó Eijirou.

—Voy con mi novia, le dije que jugaríamos videojuegos juntos —respondió con un deje de orgullo—. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

—¡Apruebo el uso del plan de consejos Maravillosa princesa brillante rosa arcoiris esponjoso! —declaró Mina escribiendo el nombre de su plan de consejos en la pequeña pizarra de la pared.

—No necesitamos llegar a tanto —dijo Ochako abochornada por todo el asunto.

—Si vas a ir a un lugar tan brillante como ese, necesitas ayuda de profesionales —le dijo Aoyama sacando brillitos del rostro.

—No será fácil, pero vamos a transformarte —corroboró Hagakure pasando al frente—. ¡Ideas! —exigió.

—Yo explicaré los modales en la mesa —dijo Momo levantando tímidamente la mano.

—Tsuyu y yo pensaremos en temas de conversación —añadió Jirou.

—Entonces Aoyama, Mina y yo nos encargaremos de la ropa —confirmó la joven invisible—. ¡Te convertiremos en la chica perfecta en tan sólo cuatro días!

«¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí?» pensaba Ochako avergonzada en el momento justo que su celular vibró anunciando una notificación. Era un mensaje de su novio.

—¡Bien, es todo por hoy! —declaró la propietaria de la habitación poniéndose de pie—. Mañana continuamos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron Mina y Toru haciendo un mohín.

—Kaminari ya viene acá, así que vamos a estar muy ocupados.

—¿Haciendo qué? —inquirió Jirou con voz socarrona.

—Jugaremos videojuegos —explicó con sencillez.

Ashido y Hagakure soltaron un exhaustivo suspiro. Ambas pensaron que ellos eran una pareja muy extraña.

—¡Basta! Juro que no puedo comer más —exclamó Kaminari pegando la frente en la mesa.

—¡Eso ni hablar!, aún falta la bebida final y el postre —le regañó Bakugou desde la cocina mientras terminaba de servir el trozo de pastel.

El rubio liberó con pesadez todo el aire que retenía y se sentó de manera erguida, sin apoyar los codos en la mesa.

—¡Lo estás haciendo bien! —le animaba Kirishima apoyado en la pared junto a Sero elevando el puño derecho—. ¿Verdad que sí, Iida? —le preguntó al muchacho que estaba sentado frente a su amigo.

—En efecto, estás preparado para tu cita —informó regalando una sonrisa albergada de orgullo y satisfacción.

—¡Eso lo decido yo! —intercedió Bakugou dejando con brusquedad el pequeño plato final en la mesa—. Trágate eso y entonces podrás irte.

—¿No me lo puedes poner para llevar? —bromeó Kaminari, pero al ver la amenazante mirada que el otro rubio le había ensartado, se sacudió todo su aire bromista y tomó la cuchara de postres con temor—. Claro, comer. Sí, sí, ¡allá voy!

—Bien, ya tienes los modales y el dinero —decía Sero acercándose—. Lo único que falta el perfil.

—¿Perfil? —moduló Kaminari asegurándose de no hablar con la boca llena.

—Tu ropa —explicó—, necesitamos saber cómo te irás vestido.

—Me temo que en eso no puedo ayudarles —informó el delegado de la clase bajando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Eijirou.

—Es complicado, ese es un tema que está fuera de mi alcance. Lo lamento, les he fallado... —a medida que hablaba, su voz se iba apagando lentamente, demostrando lo apenado que se sentía por no ser más de ultilidad para sus compañeros.

—No digas eso, Iida —le dijo Kaminari tratando de animarlo—, me has ayudado en muchas cosas muy importantes. No sé si algún día seré capaz de devolverte el favor.

—No es nada. Me siento muy halagado de que hayas confiado en mí para algo como esto —le respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza—. Bien, nos vemos luego —se despidió mientras salía de la sala común.

—¡Gracias por todo, delegado! —exclamó Sero con euforia, después bajó la cabeza y soltó todo el aire que retenía—. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

—Pues sea lo que sea, no quiero ir con Ashido —se negó rotundamente Kaminari llevando otro bocado de pastel a la boca—, casi puedo verla burlándose de mí.

—Pero ella es nuestra única opción —respondió Sero.

—Tiene que haber alguien más.

—En realidad... Creo que sí lo hay —intercedió Kirishima aún algo dudatibo rascando su nuca.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kirishima?, ¿quién es esa persona? —preguntó Kaminari con expectación, ignorando por completo cómo justo detrás de su espalda, Bakugou fruncía su entrecejo tanto como podía y un inexplicable corage se le subía a la cabeza.

—¡No, no y no! —exclamó aproximándose al pelirrojo con altanería y enojo—. ¡Sé en lo que estás pensando, bastardo, y la respuesta es no!

—P-pero, Bakugou, en verdad podría...

—Ni lo pienses, bastardo —moduló con la voz ronca, como solía sonar cada vez que hablaba con Izuku—. ¡Nunca! —declaró antes de salir a zancadas de la habitación ocultando violentamente las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sero y Kaminari lo vieron alejarse con perplejidad. Después voltearon a ver a Kirishima con los ojos bien abiertos, y este sólo se rascó la nuca soltando un suspiro extenuado.

—Bueno, supongo que será el plan B.

En la sala común, apenas había ruido alguno. Unos pocos estudiantes jugaban en la mesa a la baraja, haciendo apuestas de cosas materiales, como pulceras, bandas, llaveros y pequeñas cantidades de dinero. Rehuidas cerca del ascensor, estaba un grupo de chicas cuchicheando entre sí, mientras veían discretamente al resto sus compañeros jugar. Y en medio de la habitación, estaba un joven de particulares cabellos lavanda leyendo un libro con sus audífonos puestos. Movía su cabeza al compás de la canción y pasaba de página con total calma. Entonces alcanzó a percibir unas tenues sombras posarse sobre su lectura. Levantó su vista y miró confundido a Kaminari, Sero y Kirishima, quien sonreía penoso y le saludaba con la mano.

—Hola, Shinsou —saludó el pelirrojo cuando el joven se quitó los audífonos arqueando una ceja.

—Hola —saludó devuelta.

—Qué tal todo. ¿La lectura es interesante? —trató de sacar un tema de conversación para no ir directamente al grano.

—Puede ser —respondió colocando el separador y cerrando el libro—. ¿Necesitan algo? —los volteó a ver.

—B-bueno, queríamos pedirte un favor, pero no le digas nada a Ashido.

—¿Qué pasa con Pinky? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Nada, es solo cuestión de... —Kirishima dejó de hablar incómodo, y volteó a ver sus amigos en busca de ayuda.

—Orgullo —completó Kaminari.

—Oh.

—Sí.

—¿Bueno?

—Verás —habló Sero—, Kaminari y Ochako van a tener una cita, pero él no sabe qué ponerse. Kirishima dice que tú podrías ayudarnos en esto.

—No lo entiendo, ¿no sería más provechoso que le pidieran ayuda a Pinky?

—Pensamos en eso, pero Kaminari no quiere ir con ella.

—Ni loco iría con ella —reafirmó cruzando sus brazos—. La última vez que le pedí consejos se rió de mí más tiempo del que me ayudó.

—Eso es algo raro de ella —dijo el joven acomodándose en su lugar, y los invitó a tomar asiento también—. Pero, sigo sin entender. ¿Qué les hace pensar que puedo ayudarlos?

—Eh, bueno —dijo Kirishima—, ya sabes, tú eres su novio. Debes de saber algo acerca de esas cosas. Y además, poco después de que iniciaran su relación, comenzaste a cambiar tu forma de vestir.

—Viejo, eso es cierto —dijo Kaminari—, te vistes de una manera genial.

—Gracias, supongo —respondió Shinsou rascando un poco su nuca.

—¿Me ayudarás? —pidió Kaminari.

—Chicos, realmente no sé mucho de estas cosas. Solamente tomo lo que se mira bien y me lo pongo.

—Sí, pero tú haces que todo lo que se mira bien, se mire bien junto. Deberías de ver lo que le hice a mi habitación, parece un revoltijo. ¡Pero tú luces genial!, lo poco que dices saber podría realmente salvar mi vida. Por favor.

—Está bien. No les prometo nada, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

—¡Eres lo máximo! —celebraron Kirishima y Kaminari alzando los puños. Tiempo después, se percataron de que todos los alumnos del departamento de estudios generales, posaron acusadoramente sus ojos sobre ellos, como si fueran un par de bichos raros.

Kirishima y Kaminari pasaron saliva y trataron de pasar por alto esa bochornosa situación.

—Esto parece una biblioteca —comentó el rubio en un murmullo.

—Supongo que no somos tan entusiastas como el departamento de ustedes —respondió Shinsou.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Sero—, ¿podrías ir mañana a nuestros dormitorios para hablar de... Ese asunto?

—Claro. Estaré ahí al salir de la escuela.

El timbre que indicaba el final del día, hizo su tan esperada aparición. Los pasillos de la Yuuei comenzaron a llenarse por sus alumnos que recientemente habían concluido su jornada escolar. Justo en la puerta principal, donde estaban los compartimientos para guardar los zapatos de salir, tres alumnos de la clase A estaban parados a la espera de alguien.

—¿Creen que sí vaya a venir? —preguntó Denki dudatibo.

—Él no es el tipo de persona que diga una cosa, se de la vuelta y haga otra —lo calmó Kirishima—, sólo dale tiempo.

—¿Están esperando a alguien?

Los tres se giraron para ver a la propietaria de aquella voz. Eijirou y Sero sonrieron con plenitud cuando visualizaron a sus respectivas parejas, que les veían con curiosidad.

—Jirou, hola —saludó Sero mientras Momo besaba la mejilla de Eijirou.

—Hola —le dijo su novia de regreso—, ¿esperas a alguien?

—Sí, es alguien de estudios generales.

—¿Shinsou?

—Así es. Vamos a ayudar a Kaminari en algo.

—¿Crees que eso te tome mucho tiempo? Ayer estuve componiendo algo que quiero que escuches.

—¿Es por eso que casi te dormías en la clase?

—Puede ser —desvió la mirada con un leve rosa en las mejillas. Hanta en cambio, posó su mano en la cabeza de su pareja para que volviera a verle.

—En cuanto terminemos, iré enseguida a verte.

—Bien —respondió ella sintiéndose tímida cuando Sero esbozó esa sonrisa, su simple y sencilla sonrisa que le hacía temblar.

Jaló a Yaoyorozu del brazo, quién había hablado con su novio, y luego de despedirse comenzaron a alejarse. Kirishima y Hanta las miraban hipnotizados, era como si el resto de sus sentidos se hubiesen desconectado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y sólo se dedicaran a admirar cada pequeño detalle que las conformaba, como si fuese la primera vez que las veían. Y entonces, la silueta de Shinsou se metió en su campo de visión, haciendo que recobraran el sentido y le prestaran su total atención.

—Lamento llegar tarde, tuve unos asuntos sorpresa —dijo el chico de diferente departamento. Entonces, Kirishima alcanzó a ver que en el labio inferior de Shinsou, reposaba un muy débil rastro de lápiz labial rosa.

—Ah, no te preocupes —respondió con torpeza.

—¿Oigan, ese de ahí no es Bakugou? —inquirió Kaminari, apuntando hacia la puerta principal, en donde vieron como el joven nombrado atravesaba el jardín frontal de la escuela para regresar a ella.

Todo en él no dejaba espacio a cualquier duda, la camisa desfajada, las manos en los bolsillos, el ceño fruncido, definitivamente era Katsuki Bakugou de quien se trataba. Tal vez no les habría sorprendido tanto, si no estuviera acompañado de una chica rubia que le abrazaba el brazo. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas, se habían imaginado que una chica tuviera la osadía, de abrazar a la bestia que era Bakugou y caminara junto a él. Peor aún, no imaginaron que saliera ilesa.

Kaminari y Sero abrieron a más no poder la boca, mirando con estupefacción la escena. Como si estuvieran esperando el momento en que Bakugou le volara la cabeza y la apartara de él.

—¿Viejo, quién es ella? —murmuró Kaminari.

—Himiko Toga —respondió Shinsou con indiferencia. Los tres voltearon a verle, sorprendidos de que fuera él quien conociera la respuesta—. Ella es una modelo que aparece en las revistas juveniles. Pinky me ha hablado mucho de ella, y me ha mostrado sus fotos muchas veces.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Sero—, ¿por qué Bakugou, estaría caminando del brazo con una modelo?

—Porque ella es su novia —Denki, Hanta y Shinsou voltearon a ver a Kirishima, quién había soltado la respuesta en un suspiro—. Ellos se conocen desde la secundaria, desde antes de que ella empezara su carrera. Es por eso que no va en nuestra misma escuela.

—¿Por qué te dijo eso a tí y no a nosotros? —preguntó Denki.

—No me lo dijo —rió un poco—. Yo los encontré de casualidad en el centro comercial y ahí ella se presentó como su novia. Aunque no entiendo qué hace ella aquí. Creí que Bakugou dijo que no la traería.

—¿Así que ella era la primera opción? —susurró Sero en su oído.

—Pues... Sí.

No alcanzaron a decir nada más, puesto que la pareja de rubios se había detenido frente a ellos. Bakugou soltó su característico gruñido y apartó la mirada, mientras que su novia se retiró las gafas de sol y miró a los cuatro chicos de pies a cabeza.

—¿Son ellos? —preguntó al joven.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió él. Ella soltó una sonrisa de superioridad, y le acarició la cabeza a su novio, quien ignoró por completo ese tacto.

—Hola, Kiri —dijo con dulzura.

—Hola, Toga, ha pasado un tiempo.

—¿Quién es Denki?

—Soy yo —anunció el rubio y levantó la mano a la altura de su hombro.

La joven caminó haciendo un círculo entorno a él, estudiando con la mirada su cuerpo. Denki permaneció rígido, se sentía intimidado por ella. Su cuerpo dió un respingo cuando ella le tomó firmemente el mentón, miró todas las facciones de su rostro con una ceja alzada y los labios los había encogido.

—Lindo rostro —le halagó. Denki no dijo nada al respecto por el pudor.

—¿Toga, acaso veniste a ayudarnos? —se atrevió a preguntar Kirishima.

—Sí. Katsu me dijo necesitaban refuerzos.

—Disculpa, pero... —trató de decir Kaminari pero fue interrumpido por el eufórico Kirishima.

—¡Esto es excelente! —exclamó—. Con el talento de Toga, y el instinto varonil de Shinsou, crearemos a una obra maestra.

—¡¿Ya tenías a alguien, Bastardo?! —gritó Bakugou de repente.

—¡Qué más da! Con este par de profesionales, Kaminari será irreconocible.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Shinsou encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por mí tampoco.

—¡Entonces andando! —finalizó el pelirrojo apuntando a la salida.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Sero —interrumpió el azabache ofreciéndole la mano a Toga, percatándose de que todos parecían haberlo ignorado.

Finalmente, el tan esperado día había llegado. Kaminari pasó horas frente al espejo repitiéndose que era un campeón y se motivó a ir. Se colocó la ropa, increíble, que había escogido con ayuda de Shinsou y Toga, y se repitió que lucía asombroso.

Bajó con seguridad hasta la sala de estar, se encontró con los cinco chicos que le habían ayudado a prepararse para esa cita, y recibió palabras de aliento y ánimos por parte de la mayoría. Todos parecían disfrutar a la espera de la llegada de Ochako, hasta que en las escaleras, comenzaron a manifestarse las risas y los cuchicheos por parte de las chicas que bajaban con emoción a la sala de estar. Entonces, ellas se hicieron presentes en fila india, dejando a la castaña al final de esta.

El rostro de Kaminari no tenía precio, pues al ver a su chica lucir tan hermosa, hizo que algo dentro de su corazón se detuviera. Sus ojos habían caído presos por la belleza de la joven, y su cuerpo permaneció quedo, como si al hacer un movimiento brusco, ella fuera a desaparecer. Apenas recobró el sentido cuando Kirishima le dió un codazo leve, que le hizo percatarse de que no había escuchado nada, por mirar embobado los ojos chocolate que Ochako poseía, ese primoroso y elegante peinado que llevaba un adorno sencillo, y su dulce sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Luces perfecta —alcanzó a murmurar lo suficientemente alto, para que las chicas soltaran un suspiro encantadas por esas palabras.

Las mejillas de su novia, enrojecieron aún más y bajó la mirada. Denki esbozó una sonrisa, y tomando su mano salieron de los dormitorios. Caminaron lo suficiente para esperar un taxi, cada uno con sus respectivos pensamientos nerviosos. Era como si todo el valor del que se habían armado, se hubiera ido por una tubería al encontrarse con el otro. De repente sintieron que todo lo que habían aprendido, desapareció como un archivo de internet. Los dos estaban temerosos de cometer algún error, de hacer el ridículo frente al otro y humillarlo por su incompetencia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven sin poder evitar notar que su novia caminaba extraña. Pensó que podría ser por los zapatos de tacón que usaba, puesto que ella no acostumbraba vestir así.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió en un suspiro cansino.

Kaminari arrugó un poco el entrecejo ante esa mentira. Ella no lucía nada cómoda. Su rostro no se comparaba a como estaba cuando fueron al arcade en la mañana. Ahí ella sonreía más, incluso se habían ido a pasear juntos por la plaza, de la mano, como si la alegría que experimentaban en aquel entonces nunca fuese a terminar. Sin embargo, no lograba sentirse igual en ese momento.

Las manos de su novia temblaban en el taxi, y miraba hacia la ventana incesantemente. Kaminari pasó saliva y trató de hallar la forma de hacerla sentir mejor. Pero realmente no sabía con exactitud lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. Se suponía que él debía mantener el control de la situación, y justo en ese momento todo se le estaba escapando de las manos. Soltó un suspiro, tratando de ser silencioso, y miró también a la ventana contraria, dándose cuenta entonces, del reflejo de su propio rostro: no se estaba divirtiendo en lo más mínimo, Ochako tampoco. Entonces no entendió la razón, por la que ambos se dirigían a un sitio al que ninguno quería ir.

—¿Kaminari? —preguntó ella al notar que su novio, justo en la entrada del restaurante, había permanecido quieto.

—No quiero hacer esto —fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a tomar sus manos—. Nena, estos no somos nosotros. Sé que no quieres entrar, yo tampoco quiero, ni siquiera sé por qué te invité —ambos rieron un poco ante ese comentario.

—No quería decir nada, pero estos lugares me ponen nerviosa —dijo ella dándole una gentil sonrisa—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Bueno, primero quiero ir a una zapatería y comprarte otros zapatos —le dió un corto beso, mirando el rostro de alivio por parte de ella—, luego podríamos ir a comer algo menos prestigioso.

—¿Hamburguesas?

—Por eso te amo.

Y así sin más, ambos lanzaron por la ventana todos lo que habían hecho en la semana, y sólo se decidieron a cambiar de planes. Ya pedirían disculpas después, pero no iban a hacer nada que no quisieran. Esa era su cita, ellos mejor que nadie decidirían cómo disfrutarla. Incluso si no involucraba zapatos de tacón o una colonia costosa, incluso si les gustaba ir a comer hamburguesas, siendo los únicos con ropas elegantes y tomarse una fotografía juntos, incluso si después querían ir al parque y terminaban jugando con el agua de la fuente mientras todos les miraban. Incluso todo eso les hacía sentir felices, porque sin importar las circunstancias, jamás dejarían de ser ellos mismos. Porque así, tal y como ellos eran, el otro lo amaba, y no querían arriesgarse a cambiar, y que los sentimientos de su pareja también lo hicieran.


	5. Día Seis

**Tema:** Escolar.

 **Pareja:** MonoKen (Monoma Neito e Itsuka Kendo).

_

 _ **Ebrio en sobriedad.**_

_

Las cosas habían sido tan radicales, que a los alumnos de la clase B les costaba creer lo que pasaba.

Kendo y Monoma habían discutido, otra vez. Estaban sumidos en una especie de ley del hielo, otra vez. Pero había algo nuevo. Por lo general, ella se sentaba frente a él para poder charlar cómodamente y él atrás de ella. Así eran las cosas. Incluso cuando discutían, pasaban las primeras horas sin hablarse y más tarde se reconciliaban por arte de magia.

Lo que cambió ese día fue que Monoma ya no se sentó en su lugar. Mientras Kendo estaba en el primer pupitre de la fila junto a la ventana, Monoma había ocupado el último pupitre de la pared contraria, en la esquina, justo al otro lado del salón. Nadie sabía la razón por la que había surgido esa pelea, pero seguramente debió de haber sido muy grande como para que el rubio se separara de Itsuka.

—¿Ocurrió algo con Monoma, Kendo? —preguntó Awase a la presidenta de la clase.

Ella, miró de soslayo a Monoma con un semblante serio, después se giró hacia su compañero y le sonrió.

—No ha pasado nada.

—¿Crees que se demore mucho en regresar a su pupitre? Es que... No me deja sentarme en mi sitio

Ella guardó silencio un momento, estaba actuando demasiado raro. Después levantó la mirada y le hizo un gesto con la mano apuntando al pupitre de atrás.

—Puedes tomar su lugar, seguro que para mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

Awase dudó un momento, pero accedió a la sugerencia de la presidenta y se sentó, tratando de ignorar la penetrante mirada que Monoma plantaba en ambos.

Se alcanzaba a escuchar bastante bullicio en la cafetería de la escuela. El atestado lugar dificultaba la movilidad de los alumnos, e incluso de los maestros. Kendo charlaba amenamente con sus compañeros, habían corrido con la suerte de encontrar rápido una mesa para tomar su almuerzo. La presidenta de la clase era tan simpática como habitualmente actuaba. Sin embargo, se mostraba extrañamente reservada cuando trataban de tocar el tema de Monoma. Era claro que nadie iba a tratar de insistir. La reconocían a ella y la postura que tenía en la clase, y la respetaban.

Sorpresivamente, unos brazos se cruzaron por encima de sus hombros y cerraron su agarre entrelazando las manos, como un abrazo. Aquella singular fragancia, la de una colonia que sólo conocía a una persona que la usaba, alcanzó su nariz. Abrió los ojos más de lo habitual y después, casi de inmediato, se convenció de que no estaba pasando lo que ella creía. Rió y devolvió la vista al plato, a la espera de que la persona de aquella muestra de cariño revelara su identidad.

—¿Te alegra verme? —la piel se le había erizado, confirmando así sus sospechas. Podría escuchar esa voz en cualquier lugar y jamás, jamás podría confundirla. Pasó saliva sin entender la razón de sus nervios y entonces, aquel chico apoyó el mentón en su hombro de forma afectuosa, se atrevería a decir cariñosa.

Kendo giró la cabeza y entonces miró como una melena rubia impedía vislumbrar los ojos de su propietario. Se giró hacia sus compañeros, quienes al igual que ella tenían la boca desencajada y la estupefacción tallada en sus rostros. Todos miraron al chico, luego a la presidenta, nuevamente al chico y otra vez a la presidenta, con la diferencia que ahí depositaron su atención y con la mirada solicitaron una reacción por su parte. Ella, aclaró su garganta tratando de recoger la cordura perdida y habló.

—¿Ocurre algo, Monoma?

—Nada, todo está bien —cantareó para después erguir la espalda y zarandear a la chica suavemente de un lado a otro—. ¡Todo está perfectamente bien!

Una risilla estridente salió de sus labios, y poco a poco su volumen aumentó. Awase y Tetsutetsu le preguntaron en un susurro si estaba ebrio, si había ingerido algo. Pero Kendo, quién mantenía el contacto más cercano y activo a él, no detectó ningún olor ni otro anormal factor que confirmara sus sospechas. Se puso de pie, un poco preocupada por su compañero, y posó su mano en su hombro.

—¿Ya no estás enojado?

El chico le miró directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa demasiado tranquila, como si en verdad le hiciera inmensamente feliz verla. Todos se asustaron por esa reacción. Monoma, como si sus brazos fueran de papel, tomó las manos de Kendo y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, haciendo que ocultara el rostro en su pecho.

—No estaba enojado, estaba celoso —y soltó una minúscula risilla.

Eso ya no era divertido, en verdad estaba preocupando a la chica. Sus compañeros les veían desde sus asientos con la boca tan abierta, que si intentaban abrirla más, la parte inferior de la mandíbula se saldría de su sitio y caería en la mesa.

—E-eh, ¿Por qué estabas celoso? —preguntó con un rubor que se había extendido hasta sus orejas.

El chico rió por milésima vez y tomando con cariño las mejillas de la chica, la hizo levantar la mirada. Tuvo que doblar un poco la espalda por la diferencia de alturas para unir sus frentes, posteriormente le dió un muy pequeño beso en la cúspide de su nariz.

—¿No es obvio? Estoy enamorado de tí.

Fue entonces cuando el contador de los nervios que la chica podía soportar explotó. La sangre comenzó a subir sin medida hasta la cara, cambiando casi uniformemente su color, juraría que sus oídos se habían transformado en una vía de escape para humo y sus ojos se desorbitaron. Logró devolverlos a la normalidad cuando comenzó a sentir que poco a poco el chico acababa con la distancia entre ambos. Su corazón se había vuelto loco. Se movía con violencia, como si quisiera escapar. La mirada fugaz que le dedicó a sus amigos empeoró su estado, debía irse, pero sus piernas no se movían. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus manos habían tomado cartas en el asunto y golpearon la coronilla de la cabeza del chico. Este cayó inconsciente en su hombro, devolviendo por fin, el aliento a todos los presentes, sobretodo a Kendo.

—¿Un accidente? —inquirieron Awase, Tetsutetsu y Kendo al oír la información recibida.

—En efecto —suspiró Recovery Girl en un genuino gesto de cansancio emocional—, al parecer la profesora Midnight, sufrió un accidente en los pasillos que rompió su traje exhibiendo la parte superior de su cuerpo de forma comprometedora. Este muchacho estaba cerca, y corrió inmediatamente a ofrecerle su mochila para que se cubriera. La profesora estaba tan alterada que accidentalmente liberó una mínima parte de su Quirk, haciendo que el joven lo inhalara.

—Pero, ¿No se supone de debería haberse dormido? —preguntó Tetsutetsu.

—Como dije, fue una minúscula parte la que inhaló, por lo que sus neuronas sólo se entorpecieron —explicó la heroína—. Podemos comparar esta reacción con el estado de ebriedad. Precisamente mientras hablaba de esto con la maestra, el niño salió de aquí sin decir nada, no nos percatamos de su ausencia.

—Bueno, dicen por ahí que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad —comentó Awase llevando una mano a su mentón en el momento justo que el timbre que finalizaba el receso sonó. No se percató de que la presidenta de su clase le había volteado a verle al decir eso.

—Bien, el muchacho sólo está inconsciente —habló la heroína—. Cuando despierte, el efecto de ebriedad se habrá desaparecido, tal vez tenga jaqueca, pero nada grave. Pueden regresar a sus clases con confianza.

—Uhm, Recovery Girl... —murmuró la muchacha antes de que la heroína continuara hablando.

—Me suponía que la delegada de la clase querría esperar a que el muchacho despertara. Hay una silla extra por ahí, puedes esperar —al concluir con su oración, se giró a los dos muchachos y los hizo regresar a sus clases. Entre algunos Mohines ambos le obedecieron y salieron de la enfermería.

Kendo, se dedicó a llevar la silla que la profesional le indicó hasta un lado de la camilla donde Monoma dormía. Percibió un poco de culpa al verlo así, y después se preguntó en su mente, si acaso lo que había hecho en el comedor entraría en el grupo de las cosas que se hacen en una noche de borrachera y luego se arrepienten al día siguiente, cuando el efecto de las sustancias ingeridas se ha diluido. Aún recordaba la manera en que le había sonreído, la manera en que la había abrazado e incluso, la mirada tan tranquila que le había dedicado.

En verdad desearía que el chico fuera así con ella más a menudo. Aunque siendo realista, eso era demasiado pedir. Ese tipo de cariños los podía encontrar con Tetsutetsu o cualquiera de sus amigas, pero Monoma simplemente no.

—¿Este muchacho es importante para tí? —la rasposa voz de Recovery Girl la había tomado por sorpresa.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y después encaró a la heroína con una sonrisa, otra de las tantas que tenía.

—Tenemos nuestra historia juntos —explicó—. Le tengo cariño como a un hermano menor.

—Él parece tenerte un cariño un poco más grande.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Creeme, querida, que cuando alcanzas una edad como la mía, te das cuenta de cosas que los otros no —entonces ensanchó su arrugada sonrisa y le giñó un ojo con un deje de orgullo.

Tan sólo bastaba recordar la insistencia con la que Monoma exigía saber en dónde estaba Kendo cuando Midnight lo llevó a la enfermería. Ella le había prometido que lo llevaría con la chica cuando terminara de realizarle unos estudios. No obstante, había tomado la iniciativa de encontrarla por su cuenta antes de ello.

—¡Oh, parece que el chiquillo fiestero ha despertado! —dijo al ver que el chico se removía en su lugar.

—Qué bueno que despiertas —le dijo Kendo sonriendo gentilmente. A lo que Monoma respondió con un simple alzar y bajar de cejas. Permanecía con una mirada indiferente, tal vez displiscente sería la manera correcta para describirle—. ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿te duele algo?

—¿Por qué debería? —Kendo suspiró con alivio al recibir una respuesta que el verdadero Monoma podía dar.

—Parece que has vuelto a la normalidad —comentó Recovery Girl levantándose de su lugar—. Iré a llevar el reporte a dirección para que te autoricen retomar tus estudios. Te lo encargo —le dijo a la delegada antes de cruzar la puerta y desaparecer.

La chica suspiró, se mesó unos cabellos de la frente y volteó a ver a su compañero. Este simplemente le miró en silencio, tratando de fingir que tener sobre él los brillantes ojos de ella no le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Me alegra de que te encuentres bien. Estaba preocupada, aunque te veías bastante alegre, eh —bromeó un poco.

—Realmente no recuerdo casi nada de lo que hice.

—No deberías pensar demasiado en eso. Ya pasó.

—¿Qué hice mientras estaba en aquel estado? —preguntó de repente tomando por sorpresa a Itsuka.

—Eso no es demasiado importante.

—Kendo, estaba ebrio. Si hay algo por lo que deba disculparme, dilo de una vez.

Ella suspiró de nueva cuenta, ya no le ofendía lo directo que podía llegar a ser.

—No hiciste nada. Sólo fuiste un poco más cariñoso.

—¿Cariñoso en qué sentido?

La chica miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los oía y después, comenzó a susurrar, como si de ese modo lograra aminorar el impacto de la respuesta.

—En el sentido un poco romántico. Dijis... —se interrumpió de inmediato mordiendo su lengua. Estaba a punto de hablar de más.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije? —preguntó el rubio al ver esa reacción—. Kendo, no me vayas a mentir. ¿Qué te dije?

Sus propios labios habían iniciado a temblar un poco, su semblante también. No pudo luchar contra el peculiar sentimiento de culpa que la invadió, aunque conocía perfectamente que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Quizás era el hecho de que gracias a ella, su amigo había actuado de manera diferente.

—Dijiste que... Que estabas enamorado de mí.

El impacto que nació en Monoma justo al recibir el peso de esa oración pareció pasar desapercibido por la chica, puesto que decidió ignorar su repentino semblante despejado y la palidez de su piel y continuó hablando, llevando una de sus manos tras la nuca y con la otra hacía ademanes tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Sonreía de manera nerviosa, como si a ella también le incomodara la situación.

—P-pero está bien, no tienes que decirme nada. Todos dicen cosas que realmente no sienten cuando están ebrios, ¿No? No debes preocuparte por un accidente, sólo vamos a olvidarlo y...

—Kendo, a veces de verdad puedes ser realmente estúpida.

La chica dejó de hablar automáticamente al recibir el insulto. Miró con expectación cómo el chico ocultaba sus grisáceos ojos debajo de su antebrazo derecho. Nunca antes le había visto tan cohibido como lo estaba en ese momento, tampoco había escuchado jamás ese timbre de voz tan tímido en él.

—¿No te puedes dar cuenta? Sí estoy enamorado de tí.

El ruido del segundero del reloj que colgaba de la pared, fue lo único que se escuchó. El rostro de la delegada de la clase B había perdido todo rastro de expresión alguna mientras miraba al chico que era tan incapaz de sostener su mirada. Logró captar que su mano temblaba, juraría que alcanzaba a atisbar un ligero toque de rosa en sus mejillas. En la cabeza de Kendo, sólo había lugar para una pregunta: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su amigo se le confesaba en ese momento? ¿Por qué justo cuando sabía que no podía corresponderle?

—Parece que todo está en orden —la voz de la enfermera profesional se hizo presente junto al chirrido de la puerta abriéndose—. La señorita Itsuka puede regresar a su clase. Necesito que el caballero permanezca aquí para que firme la carta de salida y revisar unas cosas más. Pero en lo que cabe, todo está en orden.

—Muchas gracias —la joven se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto a la heroína—. Espero que todo salga bien —le dijo a Monoma tratando de dibujar una sonrisa y dando media vuelta, salió de ahí, sin comentar nada respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

_

 **N/A**

Perdón Monoma, soy débil :(


End file.
